gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Living Years
The Living Years è una canzone di Mike and the Machines cantata dal Glee-Club de I Nostalgici durante le Provinciali del 2010, nell'episodio Nuove Direzioni, il nono della Seconda Stagione. Testo della canzone Nostalgici: Uh, uh, uh, uuhh, uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh Donna dei Nostalgici: Every generation blames the one before And all of their frustrations come beating on your door I know that I'm a prisoner to all my Father held so dear I know that I'm a hostage to all his hopes and fears I just wish I could have told him in the living years Uomo dei Nostalgici: Oh, Crumpled bits of paper (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Filled with imperfect thoughts (Nostalgici: Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh) Stilted conversations I'm afraid that's all we've got (Nostalgici: Uh, uh, uuuuhhhh) You say you just don't see it He says it's perfect sense You just can't get agreement In this present tense We all talk a different language Talkin' in defense Nostalgici (Uomo dei Nostalgici): Say it loud (Say it loud) say it clear (Ooh say it clear) You can listen (As well as you hear) as well as you hear It's too late (It's too late) when we die (Ooh-oh we die) To admit (We don't see eye to eye) we don't see eye to eye Donna dei Nostalgici: So we open up a quarrel (Nostalgici: Open up a quarrel) Between the present and the past (Nostalgici: Present and the past) We only sacrifice the future (Nostalgici: Oohh-oh) It's the bitterness that lasts So Don't yield to the fortunes (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) You sometimes see as fate (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) It may have a new perspective (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) On a different date (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) And if you don't give up, and don't give in you may just be O.K. Nostalgici (Uomo dei Nostalgici): (Say it, say it loud) Say it loud (Yeah) say it clear (Ooh say it clear; say it clear) You can listen as well as you hear (As well as you hear; yeah-yeah-yeah!) It's too late when we die (When we die) To admit we don't (Oooohh yeah) see eye to eye (Yeah, yeah) Donna dei Nostalgici: I wasn't there that morning (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) When my Father passed away (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I didn't get to tell him (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) All the things I had to say I think I caught his spirit (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Later that same year (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I'm sure I heard his echo (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) In my baby's new born tears (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) I just wish I could have told him in the living years (Nostalgici: Uuhh, uuuhhh, uuuuhhhh) Say it, say it, say it loud Nostalgici (Uomo dei Nostalgici): Say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear (Say it, say it, say it) (You can listen as well as you hear) You can listen as well as you hear (Hey, you gotta real life it's too late) It's too late (It's just too late) when we die (It's just too late when we die) To admit (We don't see eye to eye) we don't see eye to eye Say it loud, (C'mon say it) say it loud, say it clear, oh-oh say it clear (Say it clear; say it clear) Say it loud (Say it, say it, say it) say it loud, say it clear, Say it loud (C'mon say it, say it, say it, say it) say it clear (Say it) Curiosità *Una delle signore presenti in questo Glee-Club è la madre del coreografo di Glee, Zach Woodlee. *La terza canzone più lunga cantata in Glee (5:35). La prima è stata Bohemian Rhapsody (5:56) e la seconda è At the Ballet (5:41). Galleria di foto Tly.jpg Tly.png Video Navigazione en:The Living Yearsde:The Living Yearses:The Living Yearsfr:The Living Years Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni Provinciali 2010